Elder Wyrm (Final Fantasy XII)
Elder Wyrm is a boss in Final Fantasy XII, an ancient Greater Dragon in the Golmore Jungle. It died several thousand years ago, but was reanimated by the Wood and became part plant as a result. The Elder Wyrm serves as the Wood's protector, attacking any intruders that threaten the source of its new life. It is also fought in the Zodiac versions' Trial Mode at Stage 15 along with two Treants. In this battle, the player can steal the Shell Shield from it. Elder Wyrm is actually an optional battle, as one can skip it by heading south out of Golmore Jungle, fighting past Level 38+ enemies, such as the Hellhound, into the Feywood, and out into Paramina Rift. Bestiary Entry Page 1: Observations Stats AI script Battle Elder Wyrm is flanked by two Treants. Its cinematic attack, Sporefall, will cause random status effects; Confuse, Oil, Poison, Blind, and occasionally Sap, are its common effects. Sporefall has a frontal, cone-shaped area of effect. The Elder Wyrm can also inflict Silence, Slow, Sleep, and a variety of other status ailments separately from the Sporefall. It also uses Fireball. When the player defeats Elder Wyrm, it falls onto the ground and its body turns into rocks, grass and plants. Strategy The party should dispatch the two Treants accompanying Elder Wyrm first, allowing them to fully focus on the boss, using the spells Countdown, Warp, or by physical means. Esuna is a must-have, as it removes most of the ailments inflicted by Sporefall. Oil can only be cured with Handkerchiefs. With the right Remedy Lore, Remedies can remove all status ailments, Oil included. The Oil status should be cured immediately, as the Elder Wyrm's Fireball does extra damage to party members under Oil status. With the Jade Collar equipped the Fireball can be parried, especially with the Main Gauche and the best shield equipped. To minimize Sporefall's effects, the player should keep the party spaced out so at least one person can avoid it and heal the others. For healing, Larsa's infinite Hi-Potions and X-Potions can be of great help in the original version, but he cannot revive KO'd party members. In the Zodiac versions his gambits can be configured by the player and uses items from the player's inventory. The player should bring several tufts of Phoenix Down, or the spell Raise. Sporefall's effects can be managed by using one character as a tank, and turning the Elder Wyrm away from the remainder of the party—as close to "in the opposite direction" as possible is best. The breath will only hit the character in front of it, reducing the chance of having multiple characters hit with status effects. If Decoy is available, it is useful on the tank. However, it is still possible for Sporefall to affect characters facing the Elder Wyrm's tail, and not to affect characters facing Elder Wyrm's face. The player can use Quickenings, though in the original version MP would be better put to use curing status ailments. It is also recommended to purchase weapons at Jahara; Betelgeuse or Flametongue are advised. The Demonsbane that is available from the Tomb of Raithwall in the original version, is also useful here. In terms of licenses, it is best to have all the augments for Remedy Lores so that Remedies will cure almost every status effect. Another tactic is to summon Belias and let the Elder Wyrm focus on him. The player must heal Belias with Curaga. If the summoner is far away from the Elder Wyrm when it uses Sporefall, it will not hit. The summoner can Charge or use an Ether/Elixir when the Elder Wyrm is focused on Belias to summon him again when he uses Hellfire or dies. One easy way to dispatch Elder Wyrm is inflict Sleep and then reflect Aero off the party. For maximum effect, the player should buff with Haste, Shell (to protect against the effects of Sporefall), and Reflect. The caster should equip Cherry Staff, and the best mystic armor available. The first gambit for the caster should be Ally: any = Aero, and gambits should be initially turned off, and Larsa KO'd (original version) or his attack gambits turned off (Zodiac versions) before entering the battle (so he won't wake the sleeping Elder Wyrm). If the player has a Nihopalaoa, they can use a Remedy on Elder Wyrm to make it fall asleep. If the player doesn't have it (it is no longer available from the clan shop in the Zodiac versions, but can be made at the bazaar), Elder Wyrm can still be put to sleep with the Sleep spell. Indigo Pendant helps with it landing. Rewards Montblanc will give 800 gil for defeating the Elder Wyrm. Other appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery Ffxii-elderwyrm.jpg|Bestiary entry (PlayStation 2). Elder Wyrm-large.jpg FFXII Rake.png|Rake. Elder Wyrm.jpg|Sporefall. Trial-Mode-Stage-15-FFXII-TZA.jpg|Trial Mode. Etymology Trivia * Elder Wyrm and Daedalus are the only enemies that do not vanish after being killed. Related enemies * Ash Wyrm * Shield Wyrm * Lindwyrm (Mark) * Ring Wyrm (Mark) * Fafnir (Mark) * Yiazmat (Ultimate Mark) * Tiamat (Boss) * Hell Wyrm (Optional Boss) de:Walddrache it:Drago antico (Final Fantasy XII) Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy XII